


A Compromise Made

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Horuss and Gamzee both have their own issues regarding the new freedom to express and practice their lives how they want to, the easiest way to deal with such is with assistance.





	A Compromise Made

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing awful Gamzee and awful pale ships. So I combined it for ace week. Also as a little dig into the frequent infantilization of asexual characters in general I guess but mostly because I just love Gamzee being a terrible.

“Ya think _ you’ve _ got any motherfucking right to be judging me on this?”

Horuss had not meant to overstep, had not meant to tread on what was turning out to be a bigger, long-standing issue than he was expecting when he had made his throwaway comment to the Alternian Makara. But it was quickly coming to attention that he had put his hoof into his mouth when he had not meant to, as he usually did when he spoke to others. Really one would think that he would hoof learned to keep himself out of business he was neither involved nor wanted to be involved in.

“I… did neigh mean to come across as judging you, Makara.” He spoke slowly, carefully keeping his gaze diverted from the other troll’s so that he did neigh come across as overly aggressive or as a threat. Which was mare than a little odd to put into context, Horuss could neigh-ver imagine what it would be like to feel that everyone around you was a danger, what an awfoal, barbaric existence their Alternian counterparts must hoof endured. “I was marely… stating my opinion on the matter.”

“Ya opinion being that I’m conducting my own motherfucking self in a way that ain’t nobody be wanting ta deal with.” Gamzee’s voice was a rumbling sound, like he had gargled gravel, but that was how he usually sounded, rough and unused to speaking, so Horuss was left to struggle with whether he was in actual danger or not.

Not, that he really expected Gamzee to outright attack him after just a disagreement in opinion, he was not implying that he… 

“My opinion,” Horuss swallowed, took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders, lifting his chin and completely abandoning the behaviours and mannerisms he had been struggling so much with lately to stare the highblood in the eyes and just state what he meant without any of that censorship or differentiation he’d been working on. “That you should neigh act in such a manner if you are neigh wanting to.”

That was not what Horuss should hoof said.

Gamzee’s eyes narrow back at him, irises flashing a harsh purple as he bared his teeth; an obvious danger, an obvious threat. Horuss should hoof left the conversation then, should hoof apologized for overstepping himself and leave the Alternian Makara be.

But he did not.

“If you are going to conduct yourself in such a deplorable manner then it should be because you want to, neigh because you believe you need to.”

“You ain’t knowing no thing about it!” Horuss could not stop himself from flinching away from Gamzee as the Makara stepped into his personal space, horns far too close for comfort and one of his claws rising to fist in Horuss’ shirt. Really, it should not hoof been as terrifying as it was what with Gamzee being not only shorter but far mare thinner than Horuss himself was, unfortunately what was truth and what was fiction are far from different than each other. “Ya ain’t ever had something like that tied ta ya very lifeblood!”

“No, I hoof not,” Gamzee did not seem to hoof been expecting his answer, the clown’s hand relaxed in his shirt, horns shifting away from Horuss’ own as the purple’s expression turned into one of consideration over outrage. “I hoof neigh idea what it is like to hoof my life tied to whether or neigh I can engage in such… actions.” Horuss took the opportunity to flick his gaze back towards the entryway to the party they had both been dragged to by their separate friend circles. No one had come to look for either of them so the conversation would continue he supposed. “I am sorry you hoof had to experience that. But…” he sees Gamzee tense up again, mouth twist in a way that made the sharp edge of his fangs all the mare apparent. “You do neigh hoof to be worried about that here.”

There is silence between the two of them; Horuss holding himself stiff as he waited for whatever reaction the purple-blood would hoof to his words and Gamzee watching him with narrowed eyes. He wished he was better at reading others, though he doubted it would help him much in this current situation, it would at least be a little mare reassuring if he could hazard a guess as to what Gamzee’s reaction was.

His pumper stopped as all the tension seemed to melt out of Gamzee in a single, sudden moment, the clown grinning at him in a long, slow expression, chin lifting in a proud tilt before he started to speak, words slow and mocking. 

“Ya one ta talk ‘bout not motherfuckin needin to.” Gamzee purred, stepping back into Horuss’ personal space in a way that set his nerves on edge. One of Gamzee’s arms rose to thread into Horuss’ ponytail, wrapping the strands around his fingers and tugging on them until he had Horuss’ head tilting up, throat bared to his dangerous teeth. “I’ve been getting my sight on,” Gamzee shifted closer still, pressing himself against Horuss in an uncomfortable closeness, teeth brushing against his skin with each word. “At how you and your little bronze be acting all kinds a motherfuckin disgusting at each other. Wonder if he be knowing that ya ain’t happy spreading ya legs for him?”

Horuss was frozen, breath stuck in his chest as he tried to process what the other troll was saying to him.

“I do neigh… you do neigh…”

“Don’t worry about denying it none, motherfucker.” Gamzee chuckled, pulling his head back further by his hair until Horuss whimpered at the pain of the action. “Just cause you’re being all motherfuckin hypocritical cause you scared he’ll leave, ain’t making you motherfuckin wrong none.”

“I would… like for you to stop.”

“Bet ya ain’t told him that~”

Horuss clenched his eyes shut at the sing song uttered against his vocals, hands clenched at his sides as he waited for the purple-blood to let him go so he could forget this was occurring and return to ignoring the other troll and his decisions.

“That’s just motherfucking fine,” he forced his eyes open as if anything Gamzee pressed closer to him, easing the hold he had on Horuss’ hair to rub their cheeks together in a slow, languid and drawn-out motion. “I can be telling him for ya. Make it all order like so you’ll listen.”

Horuss stiffened as much as he was able to with the purple-blood rubbing their cheeks together like meowbeasts showing affection. “And… what would you get out of such an arrangement?”

“Get you making sure I ain’t going ta some motherfucker’s hive for the night, don’t I? Good little motherfucking diamond you’ll be.”


End file.
